parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Arthur (Thomas)
Cast (Please let Thomas and Emily be the perfect couple for Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017's casts) *Thomas as Arthur Read - (Thomas and Arthur Read are both the main characters and the main stars) *Rosie as D.W. Read - (Rosie and D.W. Read are both wear pink and sisters figures to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Lady as Kate Read - (Lady and Kate Read are both little) *Flora as Jane Read - (Flora and Jane Read are both kind and helpful) *Edward as David Read - (Edward and David Read are both wear blue, wise, and kind) *Bertie as Pal - (Bertie and Pal are both best friends to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Emily as Francine Frensky - (Emily and Francine Frensky are both girlfriends to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fern Walters *Annie as Sue Ellen Armstrong *Percy as Buster Baxter - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Arthur Read and Buster Baxter are) *Duck as George Lundgren - (Duck and George Lundgren are both western) *James as Binky Barnes - (James and Binky Barnes are both vain and tough looking) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Muffy Crosswire - (Mellisa and Muffy Crosswire are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alan "The Brain" Powers - (Casey Jr. and Alan "The Brain" Powers are both wise and clever) *Clarabel as Prunella Deegan *Bill and Ben as Timmy and Tommy Tibble - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Timmy and Tommy Tibble are) *Elizabeth as Grandma Thora - (Elizabeth and Grandma Thora are both old) *Gordon as Mr. Ratburn - (Gordon and Mr. Ratburn are both strong and important) *Toby as Grandpa Dave - (Toby and Grandpa Dave are both old) *Madge as Mrs. McGrady - (Madge and Mrs. McGrady are both named begins with the letter 'M') *BoCo as Mr. Haney - (BoCo and Mr. Haney are both wise and kind) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Nadine Flumberghast - (Nadine Flumberghast's voice suits Tracy) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Emily - (Emma and Emily are both have names starting with "Em") *Diesel as Rattles - (Diesel and Rattles are both mean villains to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Mavis as Molly MacDonald - (Mavis and Molly MacDonald are both were rude in their debuts) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Morris *Peter Sam as James MacDonald - (Peter Sam and James MacDonald are both little) *Henry as Ed Crosswire - (Henry and Ed Crosswire are both big and strong) *Molly as Millicent Crosswire - (Molly and Millicent Crosswire are both married to Henry and Ed Crosswire) *Arry as Toby - (Arry and Toby are both have four letters in one names and ends with the letter 'Y') *Bert as Slink *Oliver as Oliver Frensky - (Oliver and Oliver Frensky are both share the same names) *Belle as Laverne Frensky *Caroline as Mei Lin - (Caroline and Mei Lin are both tiny) *Rusty as Rodentia Ratburn - (Rusty was a female in the American narration of Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine) *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine Frensky - (Catherine and Catherine Frensky are both share the same names) *Harold as Bo Baxter - (Bo Baxter's voice suits Harold) *Isobella as Bitzi Baxter *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Morgan *Henrietta as Paige Turner *Salty as Mr. Marco *Lorna (from T&F/TMS) as Brain's Dad *Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Brain's Mom *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as Wally - (Willy and Wally are both have 5 letters in one name and start with 'W' and ends with 'Y') *Hawk (from BRWS) as Binky's Dad *Emalina (from JD41796) as Binky's Mom *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ladonna Compson *Toby's Brother (from RWS) as Ed Billings *Wilbert and Sixteen (from RWS) as Grandpa Dave's Friends *Jemima (from RWS) as Jessica - (Jemima and Jessica are both have names starting with "Je") *Lucy (from RWS) as Lucy - (Lucy and Lucy are both share the same names) *Cora (from RWS) as Cora - (Cora and Cora are both share the same names) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Eli *Spencer as Dr. Frederique Fugue - (Dr. Frederique Fugue's voice suits Spencer) *Hector as Ted Glass - (Hector and Ted Glass are both were mean to Thomas and Arthur at the beginning, later one they become good) *Daisy as Aunt Loretta - (Aunt Loretta's voice suits Daisy) *Rocky as Uncle Bud *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Sir Handel as Mr. Higgins *Toad as Alex - (Toad and Alex are both have four letters in one name) *Olton Hall (if Olton Hall was a real Thomas character) as Cheryl Featherfoffer *Duncan as Myles MacDoogal - (Duncan and Myles MacDoogal are both scottish) *Murdoch as Fred Rogers *Whiff as Carl Gould - (Whiff and Carl Gould are both wear glasses) *Bertram as Richard *Donald as Bailey *Douglas as Harry Mills *Den as 4th Grade Male Dog *Dart as Kiefer (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017